my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise
“Ready for an adventure? I am! Yay! (laughs) I'm so happy! (sighs)” Elise (real name Sayaka Ludenberg-Maizono) is a former occupant of Kisaki Murasame, and is one of the main characters in the series. Personality Elise's personality is defined by a pronounced lack of jadedness or cynicism, and is instead imbued with traits that are common to a child: juvenile, innocent and pure. Tenderly loving her so-called "siblings", she does not hesitate to be generous in her displays of affection for them, which is particularly pronounced in her treatment of Kisaki; right when she is separated from her for the first time, she hurls herself into her arms and tightly embraces her. Elise became extremely close to Kisaki despite the fact that she isn't her sister, and she truly sees Kisaki as an integral part of her family. Despite her childish antics, Elise is known to be immensely astute in her observations of the situations that she finds herself involved in, adeptly adjusting her behavior to suit the occasion. Despite her often childish mannerisms and behaviors, Elise has demonstrated herself to be strongly selfless and courageous in the face of danger. She expresses her kindness to everyone, including enemies. Elise was deeply hurt by her mother's lack of love for her as she, like her fathers other concubines, merely sired Elise as a means to gain favor with him. Elise sadly recalled that even in her mother's final moments, her mother only called out for her father, even though Elise was standing next to her. She did, however, receive much love from her wet nurse Cassita, forming a long lasting bond akin to a real mother and child. History Childhood Elise is the youngest daughter and the youngest child of five in her family and the daughter of her father and an unnamed concubine. Near the end of a dark period in her family, Elise was not directly raised by either of her birth parents and was instead wet-nursed by a kindly matron named Cassita. Much like her older siblings, Elise was unfortunately used as a tool by her mother in order to gain favor with her father. This fact has left her with sad memories of her mother caring more about her father than her, one that persisted even when she was at death's door. Despite her dysfunctional relationship with her mother, Elise's childhood was not mired in darkness, as she actively sought to bring vibrance and happiness to her life. One such instance involved Elise sneaking out of her home in order to amuse herself within the city. There, she met a young girl, Effie, and the two quickly became fast friends. Upon returning to the capital, the two were almost apprehended by the guards, only to be unhanded when Elise reluctantly revealed her identity. Following this incident, Elise was unfortunately prohibited from leaving the mansion without a chaperone, a fact that forced her to part ways with Effie. Several years came to pass before Effie appeared before Elise once again, this time outfitted in full uniform. When questioned, Effie revealed that she had joined the knights in hopes of reuniting with her best friend, and Elise immediately responded by appointing her as one of her personal retainers. Creation and Development Elise' basic design did not undergo a drastic change, most examples of in-development art of Elise showcase her usual gothic lolita-style outfit, being consistently goth-Lolita since the planning stages. However, Elise was a bother to draw due to the goth-lolita style's many ornaments and embellishments, as well as her clip-on twin tails. Her designed outfit consists of the same black and pink jacket, white blouse with a Long-point collar with black ribbons in her hair. However different styles of her hair were trialed from her two large twin-drill pigtails. Versions including shorter pigtails, her hair left without clip-ons, her hair consisting of pigtails however far less curly and straggled pigtails. She was also originally designed to wear earrings resembling the cross which related to her love of the gothic however this was converted to simple pink circular earrings. Her knee high socks were originally white striped black however the final design instead kept the socks fully black with pink swirls going around it. Abilities Quirk * Recovery Touch: Elise can manipulate healing and healing process, speeding any or all aspects of healing to the point of regenerating, or slowing and blocking healing even if the victim possesses healing abilities such as Regenerative Healing Factor. She can sense the health of anyone and the causes of wounds, diseases or injuries, the health history and possibly even genetic weaknesses and predispositions. Elise may be able learn to reopen old wounds and re-inflict old illnesses and conditions, or even inflict completely new ones. Sometimes, she's able to control the mental health of themselves and others, causing others to go insane and cause the cured to degrade back. Alternatively, she can heal the mentally ill and make them sane again. Quirk Powers * Alleviation: Elise has the power to alleviate symptoms of illness, allergies, and pain to more endurable levels. This cannot eradicate these symptoms but it makes them bearable for a certain amount of time in order to find the proper treatment. * Flawless Healing: Elise can heal/undo any/all damage to a flawless or perfect state, as all evidence, trace or even memory of the wounds are gone from the targets body after they are healed/repaired. Restoring the body to a pristine condition, even if the wound is recently inflicted or ancient. This makes her immune to any quirks that should leave wounds such as Unhealing or Wound Memory, as there is nothing too use to inflict damage or open wounds. As no wounds or trace of ever having any wounds after healing remain. * Healing Wind: Elise can heal herself or others by using air/wind by having air molecules extract harmful substances and bring in medicament at a molecular level, or use air molecules to repair and regenerate damaged cells and molecules. She can use air flow to provide more oxygen and nutrients for body parts, effectively increasing metabolism, and pressurizing air to forcefully seal off wounds. * Empathetic Healing: Elise can heal others' emotional wounds and/or burdens, but the pain of the injury will also carry over to Elise in terms of psychic pain. This power offers a comfortable touch and a healing means that is otherwise beyond the ones that heal physical injuries, since she lacks the power to heal emotional traumas. * Blood Stopping: Elise can stop the blood flow of oneself and/or others with variety of effects, from stopping wounds from bleeding to paralyzing an opponent. * Healing Aura: Elise can project an aura of healing and mending energies, focusing the energies she emits from herself and those effected have their physical wounds healed. She can even, at a greater extent, cure infectious diseases and poisons, can heal one's mental state and/or even heal one's soul. * Restoration: Elise can restore anything living or non-living to either their optimum state, including high-speed healing/regeneration of herself or others, restoring life in environment, such as forests or animal life, reconstruct ruins or destroyed buildings, etc. Special Moves * Panacea: Elise can remove various conditions from herself or others, returning to the original, unmodified state and/or gain a pure condition free from all outside conditions. This is a variation of healing that restores their normal condition by removing any form of illness, diseases, mutation, obtained powers or skills or behavioral shifts which are caused by spells, hypnosis and mind control. * Kiss of Life: Elise can heal other's physical and mental damage with a kiss. * Aqua Cure: Elise can heal herself or others by using water by absorbing water molecules and transfer medicament into the body at a molecular level or having water molecules to repair and regenerate damaged cells and molecules. Trivia * Elise is a French name and a shortened variation of the name Elizabeth. It roughly translates from "pledged to God." * Elise' first last name, “Ludenberg”, is most probably a combination of the Latin verb “ludere”, meaning “to play”, with the common suffix for last names of German or Dutch origin “-berg”, meaning “mountain”. It might also be that Elise' first last name is a combination of Erich Ludendorff and Paul Von Hindenburg last names, both men being of German ancestry which Elise herself was part of. It is clear the last name Ludenberg is of heavy German descent. * 舞園 (Maizono) uses the Kanji 舞 mai - "dance" and 園 sono - "garden", referencing when she was inside of Kisaki. Her first name is written in hiragana as 'さやか', making it strictly phonetic. There are many existent kanji spellings for "Sayaka", the most common translating as "bright", with other possible spellings meaning "blossom", "crystal" and "lovely". * Elise dyes some of her hair purple to match the color of her older sister's hair. * Elise's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Heal Staff. Quotes * "Hey, I'm bored! Aren't you? What do you do in your free time?" * "I am so bored! What do you do when you're bored, Big Sister? Tell me!" * "Hi! I'm Elise! What's your name? Tell me all about yourself!" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:LunariaAsmr